


Anger

by Lady_Noremon



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Ambition: Nemesis, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Noremon/pseuds/Lady_Noremon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ambiguous Detective & Anger. Written for a Tumblr meme; "Send a number, and you’ll get one Headcanon/Response around the following emotions".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "[~{THIS MEME MAKES ME EMOTIONAL}~](http://ambiguous-detective.tumblr.com/post/108262533891/this-meme-makes-me-emotional)". [Originally posted [on Tumblr](http://ambiguous-detective.tumblr.com/post/108322904733/2-anger) on January 17TH, 2015 @ 01:40AM]

Carrywell had sent that assassin. It was planned all along, and Lorel can feel a hot rage bubbling up from inside her. She had made a mess of an infirmary dealing with the man, leaving him dead, and mangled, but still able to return. It may be an enemy to deal with later, this a mark on his duty & pride; But ending his life there would have been too easy for this betrayal. But thoughts on what Alfred would think flashed in her mind as she went to twist her sword. There was another life she planned to take today. Her boots pound heavily on the tiles. She distantly hears the sound of instruments scatter as carts get kicked out of her way--She is an arrow of vengeance. She is rage, she is fury. The bandages feel constricting against her skin as her face heats, and her body covers with prickles of sweat.

She has plans to confront that woman, to show her how one does not twist with her trust & a contract. She has plans to drive her sword into her gut. To lean against the blade, feeling one part rip through Carrywell's intestines, the other pushing forward until it snaps through her breast bone. She wants to see a look of surprise, or pain, or dread on Carrywell's face. She knows she will not get an apology, or even an acknowledgement of the wrong. Lorel Cassius would not give one either. Satisfaction lies only in what physically can be done, and she's revelling in what she can & will do. It is the calmness of this that would scare the detective if she could think of anything but harm.

When Lorel gets to the doors of the chamber that horrid woman is in, her whole body feels like it is boiling. She kicks it open, the wooden panels shaking & vibrating on their hinges. Her blade ready, she goes to lunge--but stops with a stumble. That bitch. _That bitch._ There are guns on the ready, to match the calmness on Carrywell. That woman had been expecting this, and has her own plans with how to deal with an enemy. It's the calmness that causes lightning to strike through Lorel the most, the business like attitude when the threats are laid out.

For a moment the detective wagers they can still end her, even if it ends herself--but she knows this place has ways of keeping beings _alive_ , even when their bodies might no longer be _considered_ people.


End file.
